


Arthur being touched for the first time

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: arthur being touched for the first time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur asks you to spent the night with him but soon you realize that he is very insecure about being touched. So you have to be very patient and gentle with him....
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Arthur being touched for the first time

Feeling Arthurs arms around you, protective and warm like a shelter, while you both cuddled upon the couch to spent a movie night together was everything you ever asked for. Yo have fantasized about this kind of situation since you first moved to Anderson Avenue and asked him out for a date. This was a couple of months ago and today was the first time he asked you to stay for the night.   
You knew what this could mean. Anything was possible tonight. Tasting him, breathing him, sleeping with him....  
You crawled deeper into his arms as you fantasized about him grabbing you and kiss you until you`re out of breath.  
Arthur smiled down at you while he gently stroke your hair. Your head resting in his lap. Your hand touching the silky fabric of his PJ pants. It was impossible not to get turned on by his presence. Everything about Arthur made you want him. His soothing voice when he told you about his fave scenes of the romanic comedy you just watched. The way his intense eyes glanced down on you. His beautiful laughter when one of his fave jokes came up. His facial features when he was smiling.  
It was haven to just rest in his lap but at the same time it was torture not to get more of him. Your whole body was yearing for his hands to touch you. For your hands to discover his beautiful body. For his kiss. One week ago you had your first kiss and after that there was nothing but sleepless nights and daydreams about tasting him again. His kiss was different from any other kisses you every experienced before. Shy, insecure even with an incredible intensivity that didnt matched the shyness that came with it. First he seemed like he didnt knew what to do, bt once your tongues started their dance he was all there. He was so present and real and raw with such gentleness. You just couldnt wait to kiss him again. So why didnt you just go for it ?  
Arthrus behavious made you doubt if he wanted to. He didnt even tried to kiss you again. But he didnt seem mind your head resting on his lap.  
"Arthur?" you whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you so much. With all my heart. With all thats within me. You know that right?"  
Arthurs finger brushed your cheek "I know....and I love you. I never loved anything else more in my life".  
You smiled. Maybe this was the right moment to get him to do something. Your hand started to stroke his inner thighs through the fabric while you changed your position so your lips could reach his tummy. You slowly pulled up his white shirt so you could kiss his belly button. It was the first time you ever kissed a body part beside his cheeks or lips. You needed to know how his skin tasted like. Every inch of it. You wodered if every body part of his tasted differently. You needed to find out. You needed to get to know the man you adored so much. You needed him to know how much you worshipped him. His tummy was your weak spot. God, how good it felt to finally kiss it.   
Arthur tensed up uder the touch of your lips. You asked yourself if you did something wrong. Your hand slowly wandered up under his shirt and started to caress his chest. Arthur froze. You just felt that here was something that made him feel uncomfortable. Was it the way you touched him? Did you do something wrong? Or maybe....maybe he didnt even thought of you that way?  
His arm was still around you but he didnt reacted to your touch at all. Maybe he didnt liked to have his chest touched? Or maybe your hand felt cold? You decited to get your hand out of his shirt again and placed your fingers on the waistband of his PJ pants. You started to play with it, as if you were about to get your fingers in there. Oh how much you wanted to. The heavenly taste of his skin still lingered on the corner of your lips. You wandered how this part of his body would taste. How it would feel inside of you.  
Suddenly Arthurs hand grabed your wrist, stopping you from tocuhing him. You felt a sharp pain within your heart as he said "Please stop". You felt embarassed about the fact that your eyes started to water. But hearing him say you should stop touching him was your worst fear. You never loved anything more than the sensation of being close to him. To feel teh warmth of his body. And now it seemed like he didnt felt the same way about you.  
You swallowed a tear. Your wrist still between his hand. He held it gentle but tight. "Arthur? I`m...I`m sorry...I though.....I didnt wanted to....oh god. I must have thought something wrong....I...."  
Arthur let go of your wrist "Nahh....its me. Its just....me. Its always me" he mumbled, turning his face away from you. It hurt. Everything about this hurt you deep on the inside. "What do you mean, Artie? Did I....touch you wrong or anthing?"  
"No....."  
"Are you okay, Arthur?"  
You noticed a tear faling from his eyelids as he faced you again "No, I`m not" . Arthur pressed his head against your shoulder, shivering. You stroke his curls as he leaed closer into you. "What´s wrong? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
Arthur sniffed "Its embarrasing...."  
"There is nothing to be ashmamed about, Arthur. You are save with me!"  
Arthur nodded into your shoulder, trying to catch his breath. His legs started bouncing. "I`m not used to......this. I mean....being touched."  
His words surprised you. There was such loneliness in his voice. Such despair.   
"Actually I´ve never received a loving touch in my whole life....or kisses. Its so....overwhelming. Your hands....I really do feel how much you love me when you´re touching me Y/N. I feel it and I want to give it back to you. But I dont know how..... I`m a terrible boyfriend. right? i don even know what to do. your hand is so loving and its all too much."  
You played with the curls dancing in his neck. how was it even possible, that a beautiful soul like him never received a loving touch in his life? His confession saddened you deeply ."Oh Arthur. I´m sorry. I didnt knew how you felt about being touched. I wouldnt have done it if I knew you didnt wanted it."  
Arthur lifted his head to look you in the eyes "Oh. I want it. I want it so bad and I graved it for so long it actually hurts to finally feel it. It hurts but in a good way. I was yearnng to be touched like this forever. I just never thought one day it would become reality. This is just too good to be true and if something is too good to be true I doubt its real. And I dont wanna doubt you. I know you`re real. But if you touch me like this....I feel like I`m hallucinating again. I dont know what to say....or how to explain it to you. I tend to hallucinate a lot. And....touches always have been a part of this. So I guess your hands and lips loving me like this triggered me in some way...."  
"Arthur, I`m so sorry...."  
"Dont be!" Arthur put his finger to your lips. "Shhhht. Dont be!"  
He kissed you. Softly on the corner of your lips.  
"There is another thing. I`m embarrassed to tell you...."  
You stroke his blushing cheek "Tell me"  
"I`ve never been with a woman before..."  
"You mean...?"  
"I`m a freaking virgin" Arthur shook his head as if he couldnt belive it himself.  
"A 35 year old virgin. And.....I want you. I want you so bad it scares me. I want to take you and make you mine and in my fantasy I give you everything you need and want from me. But I dont know how and I dont want to do anything wrong. And maybe when I start I cant stop myself and.....sometimes I`m losing my shit. I dont wanna lose it and I dont wanna lose you. I just want to.....share this with you. With you only. I want you to be my ....first. Bu I dont wanna ruin it. It would be so fullfilling to .....you know...." Arthurs voice cracked...  
You took his face between your hands "Oh Arthur....if only you knew how much I adore you. There is nothing to be embarassed about. To be honest....its very special to me that you want me to be your first."  
"Really?" he said, like he couldnt belive what you just told him.  
"Yes and belive me, there is no way you could ever ruin it. There is you and there is me and the love we hold for each other. Our skin and lips and breaths and our souls which are connected on a higher level. How could anything go wrong? Lets just....be close to each other..."  
Arthur placed sloppy kisses all over your face "I cant belive how lucky I am" he muttered between the kisses. He stopped to look you in the eyes "Just go slow with me okay? Ignore it when my muscles tense up. I want this. Just continue loving me slowly until I can relax. Its just....I need to get used to this kind of...love".  
You opened the upper bottom of his shirt "I promise I will. Is it okay for me to unbotton your shirt?"  
He nodded.  
Once his shirt was unbottoned you asked him to kiss his chest. Arthur agreed as he closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch. Your lips traveled all over his fragile chest, the very, very thin and few hair tickelish against your bottom lip before you kissed his collarbones, his neck.....  
"Mhhhhh" Athur breathed   
"How does it feel, darling?"  
"W-wonderful" he stuttered. "I didnt knew how good neck kisses are" he smiled.  
If only he knew how much more you would give him.  
Your hot breath felt good behind his ear as you started to suck in a tiney part of his skin.   
"Oh my god. This feels amazing. What are you doing?"  
"Leaving a little mark of my love for you" you grinned while you kept sucking until a small hikey decorated his neck. The taste of Arthurs skin filled your mouth. You just couldnt get enough of him.  
"Kiss me!" a muffled moan escaping his lips "Please!"  
You took his face between your hands and tilted your head. Arthurs tiney, crooked tooth was clacking against yours before your tongue found its way into his mouth. Arthurs tongue felt warm and wet circeling around yours. You felt his hands around your waist. He tasted like soda and cigarettes. And love. Mostly like love. Before your lips parted again you coudlnt resist to place the most gently kiss upon his upper lip scar. Arthur smiled happily.  
"Are you okay Arthur? Does it feel good?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Do you want more?"  
"I think so" his little voice melted your heart which was so full of him you felt like it could explode any minute. Kissing him made you want all of him. But you reminded yourself to be patient with him.   
You carefully let your fingers wander up and down his chest and belly. His shoulders and arms. You let your index finger stroke along his unusual looking shoulder bone. "I know my shoulder looks weird" he whispered. "Its beautiful" you replied, kissing along the bone which was sticking out in a unique way "Like every oher part of you. Inside and out".  
"Its dark sometimes" Arthur said "...on the inside".  
Your hands traveled down his back "You`re shining, Arthur. You shine your light upon me. I can feel it. I feel it all over me and it gets inside and lights me up. "  
"You`re the first one who sees my light" Arthur swallowed hard.  
"How could anyone not see it?"  
"I dont know" his hand touched your face "I always knew it was there but no one ever saw me".  
"I see you" you kissed his forehead.   
"I feel you" you kissed the tiney wrinkles beneath his eyes.  
"You`re so beautiful, Arthur. I could break out in tears just by looking at you. "  
"No one ever called me beautiful before. No one ever talked to me except my mother".  
You kisses along is waistband. Slowly. You wanted to go slow. To make sure he was feeling fine. Not to rush him.  
"Its okay" he said "You can .... do whatever you want now. I feel good. "  
You gently stroke over his growing erection "Not today, darling. We got all the time we need in our hands. Just take your time okay? There is no need to hurry. Today is the first day of forever with you,"  
Arthur wrapped his arms around you and pulled you as close as it was physically possible "Forever sounds just perfect".


End file.
